It Doesn't Matter How Old You Are
by anniearmitage
Summary: Sirius Black love story
1. Chapter 1

Name: Belle  
Year: 7th, 17yrs old (Same year as Fred and George)  
Boyfriend: George  
Friends: Fred, Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione  
Looks: She's about 5'6 and she's tan with blue eyes. Has blonde hair with dark purple all around  
Personality: She is a very loud person and very out going. She always wants to have fun. She doesn't care what other people think of her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Man I love the food here!" you said grabbing one last helping of roasted potatoes and chicken. "Shhh...Belle, Dumbledore is going to speak." Ginny said giggling. So Dumbledore got up and gave his usual speech about the school and how we have a new Defense Against the Darks Arts teacher (again). He informed everyone about the dementors being around and searching for escaped murder Sirius Black. After the feast, everyone headed back to their houses where I met back up with my boyfriend George Weasley and his twin Fred. "So, Belle, how was -" Fred started to ask/say. "-your summer?" George finished for him. "Great, yours?" I replied. We talked until we got to the portrait of the fat lady. "Quidditch" said Fred. The portrait swung open and all three of us went in and talked on the couch for a bit. Fred decided to go talk to Lee while me and George continued talking (with the occasional kiss/snog thrown in) when I noticed that a face appeared in the fire.


	3. Chapter 3

You ran to the fire and George stayed at the couch, "Hello, who's there?" the face appeared in the fire again, "Oh hello um I'm looking for Harry." "He's up in his dorm, I'll go get him." "Thank you George." you and Sirius waited for George to come back, "So I take it your George's girlfriend? He talks about you all the time, your a lot prettier than he's said." you blushed, "Yes I am and thank you. My name is Belle." "I'm Sirius Black." you two looked at each other until you heard Harry and George come down stairs, "Sirius! What are you doing here? Thanks for keeping him company Belle." "No problem, well I'm going to bed, good night Mr. Black." you said, "Oh please, call me Sirius." you giggled and began heading up to the stairs, "Hey, what about me?" George said. You gave him a kiss goodnight and headed off to bed *I so got to see him again* you thought before you went to bed.

*SIRIUS' POV (after talking to Harry)*  
"Good night Harry, I'll send you a letter when I can." "Ok. Goodnight Sirius." you pulled your head out of the fire and sat at the table. "Wow, what a girl." you said aloud to yourself, "Sirius, will you stop looking at those Muggle magazines again." Remus said. (he's visiting Sirius for a while) "I'm not! I just met a girl and she's very beautiful." Remus raised an eyebrow, "Ok, whats her name?" "Belle..uh..I don't know her last name but-" Remus cut you off, "Hold on, Belle Brilz? She's going out with George! You can't go near her!" he noticed that you were down and he continued, "Well I guess you can talk to her. But don't steal her from George, I remember how a charmer you were in school." "Of course not trust me." you pulled out a quill, ink, and parchment and began writing.

*BELLE'S POV*  
You woke up the next morning and went down to the common room and sat on the couch. As you sat on the couch looking in the fire, you felt butterflies in your stomach, *It can't be I'm dating George, don't think about Sirius* just then an owl came and stuck it's leg at you. "What the heck?" you siad out loud while you untied the letter. As you seen who it was from, you smiled. She opened the letter and read: Belle, It was a great pleasure to meet you last night. You look like an exciting lady and I would like to stay in touch with you. Sincerly, Sirius Black. "Hey who did you get a letter from so soon?" you jumped and turned around and saw George walking towards you, "Oh um my mom. Yeah she just wanted to know how my day was yesterday and today." "Oh ok, Can I read it?-" "NO! Um no my mom wrote some embarrassing stuff." he looked curiously at you and said, "Ok, well I'm going down to breakfast. Wanna come with?" "No I'm gonna go down with Hermione and Ginny. Save me a seat ok love?" you kissed him and he walked out. You sat down on the couch and re-read the letter, you couldn't help but smile.


	4. Chapter 4

You, Hermione, and Ginny were walking down the Great Hall when Hermione whispered, "So I seen you got a letter from Sirius, when were you going to tell me?" your heart fell to your stomach, "I didn't know you knew him." she stated, "Oh I met him last night through the fire when he wanted Harry. And- wait, how did you know I got a letter from Sirius?" Ginny saw her other friends and went to sit with them. You and Hermione finished the conversation before you entered the Hall. "I was coming down stairs to see where yu were when I saw Sirius' owl so I stopped because I thought it was for Harry, but until you started reading, I thought I would give you some privacy." "Oh, but please, this is between us." Hermione gave you a look then nodded her head. When you got to the Hall, yousat next to George who handed you your timetable, "We have free period together after break and lunch." "Really?" you said looking at it. "Aw...Potions with the Hufflepuffs. This is going to be boring." you gave George a kiss goodbye and headed to the dungeons. When you got down there you saw Fred, "Hey Fred! I didn't know you had this class? Why didn't you wait for me?" "I'm sorry, I walked a girl to class." you smiled and raised an eyebrow, "Oh and who is this girl?" he blushed and said, "Ambrosine." "Aww, she is so cute! She's really nice." you both laughed and headed to Potions. For your first day, you and Fred partnered up and tried to make an anticdote to help werewolves ease their pain while they transformed.  
"Man, Snape is the biggest git ever!" you said slamming you books on the table. "What's wrong Belle?" Harry asked as him and Ron came and sat at the table with you, "Ok, me and Fred were working on the Werewolf potion and we followed every step and it was perfect, and then Snape looked over and said 'it's passible' then walked over to another table and said 'great job, 5 points to Hufflepuff.'" "Yeah so?" Ron said, George walked in, "SO! The group only had it half done and we were almost done!" you said irritably. "Hey Belle heard what happened, I'm sorry." he tried to hug you, but you nudged him off. "Well I'm going up and laying down." you said pounding your feet on the stairs. When you got up to your dorm you saw the letter Sirius wrote on your bed. *Oh I got to write to Sirius!* you thought. You pulled out parchment, ink, and a quill and wrote: Sirius, It was very nice meeting you too! Sorry it took a while to write (even though it's been like a day). Had a bad day. Dumb Snape. Well got to go! Talk to you soon! Belle. You walked up to the Owlery, kissed the letter, gave it to Athena, and watched it fly away.


	5. Chapter 5

*SIRIUS' POV* You woke up the next morning late because all you could think about was Belle. You stretched, took a shower, and went down to the kitchen. Remus was making breakfast because Kreacher didn't feel like cooking. "Good morning Sirius. Want something to eat?" you looked at him, "Ok, uh Remus, sorry, but it just sounded like we're an old married couple. Haha, I'll make my own breakfast." "Haha. Ok." so you made breakfast and relaxed by the fire in one chair and Remus in the other. Remus started laughing to himself, "What's so funny Remus?" he settled himself down and said, "Well remember than one time when you, me, James, and Peter went down to the lake and..." but all the sudden a beautiful owl was tapping at your window, you knew it was from Belle. "Remus, Remus. The window, Belle wrote back!" you got up and let her in and took the letter. When you got done reading the letter you flipped it over a couple of times and said, "That's it! I thought it would be longer." "Now Sirius, she's busy with school. What do you expect? A foot in a half roll of parchment?" you looked at Remus, "Well yes! I want to know her interests, attributes, and, well, everything!" Remus looked taken aback, "Do you like her that much?" "Well yeah, and I know she feels the same way." Remus laughed, "Are you sure? Well because...your...a little...old." you were suprised at what he had just said, "Remus! Love has no age! It doesn't matter! None of it!" you grabbed you supplies and wrote her yet another letter. After you were done, Remus took the letter and read. "Oh no Sirius, not Hogsmeade. If anyone seen you! Even George or Harry, they'll expect something." you laughed, "What's life without taking a little risk?" while tieing the letter to her owl.


	6. Chapter 6

*BELLE'S POV*  
You finished the rest of your day in a bad mood. When you got back up to the common room you sat on the couch. A couple of moments later George comes and cuddles with you, and for some reason you wished Sirius was here, holding you instead of George. As you were sitting there with him, George kissed you, you were kissing him back until you pulled away. "What's wrong?" he asked, "Nothing, I dunno." "You've been acting weird ever since your mother wrote you that letter. Is everything ok at home?" you looked at him, you felt horrible for lying to George. But you knew that he wouldn't understand if he knew you were writing to Sirius, "Yeah, home's fine, my mom sent me a howler later that day. I think I'll just go to bed. Good night hun." you gave him a kiss and went to your room. When you laid on your bed, you just cried your eyes out. "Belle? Are you ok? What's wrong?" you looked up and saw Hermione sitting on your bed. "Hi Hermione, I feel like the biggest git ever." "Why is that?" "I love George and all, but, ever since I met Sirius, he's all I think about now." Hermione looked a little shocked, "Well, we'll just see how all this goes. Wait to see all it unfold." you smiled "Thanks Hermione." then Katie came up and said to you, "Hey Belle, your owl sent you a letter." she handed it to you and left. As you opened it and read it, Hermione said, "Is it from Sirius? What does it say?" you smiled and said, "He wants to see me whenever the Hogsmeade trip is." Hermione looked a little surprised. "The next trip is in two weeks. Wow, I guess he does like you." When you were done writing your reply, you told Sirius that you'll see him there and can't write till then because of school. You gave your letter back to Athena as she told her. "Ok, this is the last letter for two weeks, I promise." she went back up to her dorm and went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

He got up, "I thought you forgotten about me." he said laughing. You lost you voice for a second, "Wow he's hot!" "Why thank you. You don't look bad yourself." he noticed the puzzled look on you face, "You just said I looked hot." you felt your face burn with embarrassment, "Oh my...I'm so sorry! I thought I was thinking to myself." he laughed again, "Its ok. So are you hungary?" you nodded as he flicked his wand and a blanket and food were placed on the floor. As you and Sirius sat and ate, you two started talking about everything! About your families, likes, dislikes, stuff like that. As you and Sirius sat in silence, he stood up and held out his hand, "Would you like to dance?" you laughed, "With what music Sirius?" with another flick of his wand, a record player showed up and music started to play *Start Song*

/watch?v=j2r2nDhTzO4

Your heart melted as he winked at you, you wrapped your arms around his neck and his around your waist. You knew this felt right in every way but you don't know why. "Belle, I know this is very sudden but I've developed feelings for you. I know your with George, but I don't care. And Remus- well your ex-professor, says that I'm too old for you and-" you got on your tippy toes and kissed him. "I really like you too! And Lupin is crazy, he should know that love has no age and you can never be too old for me." Sirius broke into a smile, "It's like your reading my mind! That's what I told Remus!" and this time he kissed you. Then reality hit you right in the face. "Sirius, I got to go, I'm so sorry but I'm dating George still, but I'll write to you as soon as possible." you gave him one but long last kiss and ran back up to the castle.

*SIRIUS' POV*  
As Belle ran out of the cave, all you could do was watch her run out. You packed everything up and went back to the house, once you appeared in the front room you seen Remus sitting in front of the fire, "Finially your home! Do you have any idea what time it is?!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Remus! Calm down, it's only 10:45." Remus looked like he even got madder, "What time did Belle leave?"  
"Uh like five minuets ago." Remus' eyes got big, "What did you guys do!" you sat in the other chair, "Well if you MUST know, we talked, ate, and danced."  
"And that's it?" Remus asked, "Well and we kissed." Remus got up fast, "You-you-kissed her! Sirius! What were you thinking!?" now you got mad and got up as well, "No Remus don't blame me! She kissed me first!" Remus calmed down a lot after you said that, "I bet she's under a lot of pressure now." you never thought of that. "Oh no, what have I done?"

*BELLE'S POV*  
You were so lucky that you didn't get caught, but before you walked into the common room, you looked down at your watch *Oh my god* as you saw 11:00pm on your watch. "Phoenix Feathers." you say as you walked in, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN BELLE!" you practically jumped out of you skin, George came stormin up to you. "Babe, I'm sorry-"  
"Oh your 'sorry'" as he cut across you. "where were you?"  
"I...uh...went out to the forest...yeah...and I got lost." George didn't believe you. "Oh, look!" you said digging into your bag, "A heart-shaped lollypop." but that didn't help at all, "You know what Belle...never mind, I'm going to bed." and George went off to bed. As you walked up to your room you cried. You finally fell asleep two hours later. The next morning you got up and ran around the Black Lake twice and then up to the Owlery to send Sirius a letter you wrote earlier. After you left the Owlery, you sat under a tree by the lake thinking about George and Sirius. Then you felt a warm hand on your shoulder, "Can I sit here?" George asked, "Yeah babe." George sat and took you hand, "Belle I'm sorry for what happend last night. I lost all control. I-" you kissed him, you had to see if George's kisses were like Sirius', they weren't. You loved George's but Sirius' were so much passionate and with so much meaning, George's were a little less than that. "What was that for?"  
"What I can't kiss my boyfriend?" he laughed. "Come on, lets go swimming until lunch is about to start."  
"George, I don't have my swimsuit." he laughed again, "You mean this?" and pulled out your swimsuit. "Yes!" so you put it on and you two had so much fun swimming even though the water was freezing until you got used to it.


	9. Chapter 9

As days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, you and George were still together and at Hogsmeade trips, you went and saw Sirius. But you always came back early because of the first time you met him. Well one Saturday you were walking out to the courtyard and you seen Harry, Ron, and Hermione face-to-face with Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy. You thought *four against three isn't fair* you walked up, "So what's the problem here?" Ron who looked the reddest said, "I had enough of Malfoy's Mudblood crap!" Draco laughed, "Aww little Weaslbee is sticking up for his Mudblood girlfriend." just then you seen Malfoy fly back and land on the ground. Pansy screamed at the sight, "Well he deserved it." Harry said. And in matter of minuets there was a big warfare going, you were doing well until a spell hit you. You screamed and fell to the ground, just before you totally passed out, you heard a man's voice scream your name.

*SIRIUS' POV*  
You went up to Hogwarts to see Dumbledore about Order stuff, "Hey Albus, before I leave, may I see Belle Brilz?" he nodded his head and whispered to a painting and then turned to you, "Some of the painting and then turned to you, "Some of the paintings seen her heading outside."  
"Thanks." you walked outside and something in you head was telling you to go to the courtyard. As you were walking there you spotted Belle not to far in front of you. You were gonna sneak up on her until you seen her walk up to the seven other kids, you noticed that something was wrong because all of them started to duel. As you watched, Belle was doin' good *Damn she looks hot fighting* until you heard her scream and fell to the ground. "No! Belle!" as you were running toward her, everyone just stared at you. You looked at Draco and his gang, "It would be your best bet to get out of here before I get Albus." as they ran off you picked up Belle and stated off to the Hopital Wing. "Sirius, what are you doing here?" Harry asked. "I was talking to Albus about the Order and I saw you guys dueling." When you got to the Hopital Wing, Madam Pomfrey came to you, "What happend to her?"  
"She passed by kids who were dueling and she got hit with a spell." you didn't want to say the truth because you didn't want to get your godson in trouble. "Put her here. You can come back when she's awake."

*BELLE'S POV*  
You woke and looked around. *I'm gonna kill Draco and his little friends* you thought. "Oh your up." Madam Pomfrey said, "you have visitors." she walked down and opened the door. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Sirius walked in, "Sirius! What are you doin here? Hi guys!" your heart was beating fast, you missed Sirius so much, "Just here to talk to Albus." he said, "How you feeling?" Ron asked, "Thanks for sticking up for us." Harry added. "Your welcome. I feel a little better."  
"Ok good, well we gotta go. We'll see you later." Hermione said as she winked at you. When you sure that they were gone grabbed Sirius' hand. "I missed you much! I'm glad your here."  
"Me too! Its been three weeks since the last time we seen each other. Your lucky I saw you duel with them. All I can say is that you'll do good if your in the Order." you smiled widely, "Are you serious?"  
"Yes I am." you pulled him to you and started to kiss him. "What's going on here?" a voice said as you were still kissing Sirius.


	10. Chapter 10

You and Sirius broke apart and your heart dropped to your stomach, George was walking toward you, "What the hell do you think your doing?" Sirius got up and looked at you, "I guess I better leave, I'll-" but George cut him off, "Yeah you better leave Sirius. And don't ever come near her!" Sirius raised his hands near his shoulders and walked backwards. When George wasn't looking he mouthed 'Write me on how it turns out' and he walked out. "Can you please explain to me what just happend?" you were caught, you couldn't lie anymore, you felt tears run down your cheek. "George...I don't know how to tell you..." you looked into his eyes, "You've been seeing Sirius have you? During Hogsmeade trips huh?" you nodded your head and cried even harder. You closed your eyes to wipe away your tears, when you opened them, George now had water in his eyes, "Please tell me...why? What makes him so different from me?"  
"I can't say."  
"Well why not?" his voiced raised with every word. "Because its personal George!" he got out of his chair, "Well your gonna pick who you want to be with." you nodded, "Ok. How long do I have?" he sat down again, "Right now."


	11. Chapter 11

*BELLE'S POV*  
You walked up to Dumbledore's office and knocked on the door, Come in. when you walked he told you, Belle, what's wrong? Your eyes are swollen. you took a seat, Please, Professor, I need someone to help me, and your the first one I thought of. he nodded his head and you spoke on, Ok, I was going out with George and then I met Sirius one night and since then I've been seeing Sirius and then today I got caught kissing him by George. When Sirius left, George made me pick who I wanted to be with and why I wanted to be with whoever I chose.  
And who did you choose? Dumbledore asked. You took a deep breath, I chose Sirius because every time I see him I get butterflies in my stomach, and every time I kiss him I still feel the fireworks. you laughed, I don't why I told you the last part but we do stuff together it feels like I'm gonna burst out with happiness. When I'm with George though I don't feel like that at all. Dumbledore sat there for second. Well this interesting.  
Why is that Professor?  
Well someone came in here earlier and told me how he fell in love with a girl and he felt the same feelings as you.  
Profes- but all the sudden Sirius came out of the other room.


	12. Chapter 12

*SIRIUS' POV*  
When you heard Belle say that she chose you, your heart lept with excitement. You wanted to go out there and hold her and never let go. Then you heard Albus say, Well someone came in here earlier and told me how he fell in love with a girl and he felt the same feelings as you." you knew that was your que to go out there.

*BELLE'S POV*  
"Oh my god, Sirius!" you ran up to him and hugged him. "So I take it you chose me?" you laughed, "Sirius, you should've seen George's face. I felt so bad. Now I'm gonna lose all my friends." you eyes started to burn with tears. "I don't think you'll lose them Belle, if they're your true friends, they'll understand." Dumbledore said. "I hope your right."

~FF to Graduation~  
"Belle! I'm gonna miss you so much!" Hermione said hugging you. "Me too! Your my best friend!" that night you and George broke up, you told Hermione and she supported you all the way. "Ginny! I'll write to you every chance I get!" she ran up and gave you a hug. Ginny found out what you did to George and it tooks weeks before you could talk to her, now you guys are on very good terms. "So Belle, I take it I'll be seeing you on the holidays?" Harry said. You laughed, "Yeah, come over anytime. Who cares what the Muggles say, you too Ron, you tell Hermione that too."  
"Sure thing Belle." Ron said. You gave them both a big hug. Hermione and you told Harry and Ron about you and Sirius, Ron thought it was great, but Harry didn't agree much. Now he's glad that you two are together. "Hey Belle, come here. I want to show you something." George said. "Whats up?" he pulled out a little box and opened it up. "Oh my god George!"  
"I'm gonna ask Angelina tonight, I wanted to show you. I'm gonna miss you, I'll always remember our time here at Hogwarts." you smiled widely, "Me too George! I'll always remember." you hugged him. After you and George broke up, you two stayed friends. Whenever he had a problem, he always came to you and the same with you. "Babe, are you ready to go home?" Sirius said. You looked at all your friends on last time, "Yeah, lets go home."


	13. Chapter 13

Over the next few months, you and Sirius now live at Grimmauled Place and been dating a year. "Hey Sirius! Hermione wants me to go over and have a girls day out! I'll be back around eight."  
"Ok have fun." Sirius said kissing you. You apparated to Hermione's house and knocked on the door. "Belle! Oh I missed you so much. Come in." as you followed Hermione in you seen Ginny. "Belle! How've you been?"  
"Not bad!" you said hugging her. "So are we gonna go shopping or stay here all day?" Hermione said. To let you know, its their winter break. You guys went to a dress shop and started to try on dresses, Hermione came out with a knock out pink dress, "Wow Hermione, Ron would kill to see you in that dress!" you said, Ginny agreed. "You really think so? I like it a lot but, I can't afford it."  
"Here, I'll buy the dress for you and then it can be my Christmas present to you."  
"Are you serious? Thanks Belle!" Hermione said excitedly. You guys shopped around all day and you bought Ginny the lasted broom they had out. "Ok girls, I got to get going, have a great Christmas and tell everyone I said hi and don't forget to write me!" you hugged the girls and left. "Hey hun! I'm home! I gotta a-...oh my god. Sirius?"


	14. Chapter 14

You looked around the house, there were rose petals everywhere and lights of candels were heading up to the bedroom. When you walked to the doorway of the bedroom, your jaw dropped. Sirius made some kind of enchantment to where it looked like the whole solar system was in your bedroom. "It's alright Belle, you won't fall in." Sirius said winking at you. You walked in and looked around, it felt like you were walking on the stars, you looked up, down, and sidways. "Sirius this is beautiful! How did you plan this all in one day?" Sirius said as he pulled you into an embrace, "I didn't, I've been planning this out for weeks, I owled Hermione to take you out so I can plan this." you looked deep into his blue eyes, "Belle I gotta tell you sometihng. This past year with you has been the best in my whole entire life. When I'm around you I feel like a kid again, and when I hold you at night, I stay up just to watch you sleep and I think to myself; how lucky I am to have you and I never want to let you go." as you were crying, he got down on one knee. "Belle Brilz, you are my shining star in my universe and I never wanna see you burn out. Will you marry me?" you nodded your head franticly, "Yes Sirius! I will marry you!" he started laughing and put the ring on your finger and you both were crying. He pushed back your hair and said, "Mrs. Black." and kissed you.

~FF~  
"I don't know if I can do this." you said to Ginny and Hermione. "Yes you can! You just got cold feet." Ginny said. "We'll see you out there." Hermione said hugging you. As you were walking down the aisle with your father, you looked at the crowed, you saw all your family, and the Weasley's. You caught George's eye and he mouthed 'You look beautiful.' you smiled at him as you saw his wife Angelina and thier year old son Eric. You were finially up at the alter where Sirius was, Remus was his best man and Harry was his groomsman..."Now I pronouce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." said the priest. Sirius looked at you and you kissed him. After everyone ate, Hermione and Remus stood up, "Hi everybody and thank you for coming to this marvolous wedding." Remus said, "the maid of honor and I have a speech for the bride and groom. Ladies first." Remus said to Hermione as he sat down. "Thank you Remus. Hi I'm Hermione for those who don't konw me I'm best friends with the bride. I still remember the first day I met Belle." she laughed, "she was heading to the Great Hall and there was a banana peel on the ground and she jumped over it. She looked at me and said 'I would never fall for that' then she hit face first into the wall. So I helped her into the hall and we were friends from that moment on. I promised myself I wouldn't cry, but all I gotta say is that she looks so beautiful and I'm glad she found her soul mate." she hugged you and Sirius and sat down. Remus said his speech and everyone started dancing. A couple of slow songs later, George asked Sirius if he could dance with you and he said yes. "So now your Belle Black." you laughed, "Yeah, I remember in school it was gonna be Belle Weasley."  
"Haha yeah. Time sure flies doesn't it?"  
"Yeah, talk about time flyin, didn't Eric just turn one?" George looked at him, "Yeah, he's growing so fast. When are you guys gonna have one?" all the sudden you started crying. "In about nine months." George's eyes got big. "When did you find out?"  
"Last week. No one knows yet. Your the first one to know." George hugged you and you had the rest of the night with Sirius and to tell him about the baby.


	15. Chapter 15

Eleven years seemed to pass by so fast. You were helping your daughter, Ariel putting her luggage onto the compartmen, "Mom, where's dad?" Ariel asked. "I don't know, but I'm gonna kill him when I do because he suppose to help me load your trunk." she started laughing. Then she was tugging your shirt. "Mom, whos daddy walking with?" You turned around, "Hey hun, look who I found." George, Angelina, and Eric were walking with him, "George, Angelina!" you ran up and hugged them, "Eric, do you remember Belle, Sirius and their daughter Ariel?"  
"Kinda." you haven't seen George and Angelina since Eric was six. But you always wrote to them. Sirius went and helped George with Eric's trunk with the kids with them, which left you and Angelina talking. "Wow, Eric is a picture of George, but he has your nose." she laughed, "But he sure has my attitude and sure loves to prank like his father. But Ariel looks just like you. She's beautiful!"  
"Except she has Sirius' blue eyes. And she acts just like him, and her facial expressions are so him." you both laugh. As the train moved you saw Eric and Ariel waving and then they disappeared out of sight.  
Sorry forgot to put this in the story. Ariel: Has blonde hair, blue eyes, built like her mother. Eric: Red hair, tall and skinny. And like I said looks like George. lol  
Christmas came around and Sirius and Ron went to pick up Ariel while you stayed home with Hermione and her daughter Rosie. "Mom! Hi Aunt Hermione! Aww is this Rosie? Eric told me he had a new cousin."  
"How is Eric doing?" you asked. She turned red, "Oh he's fine, grown a bit. Hey Aunt Hermione, can I take Rosie to play in my room with me?"  
"Yeah, go ahead." she walked up to her room with Rosie. "Hey Hermione, I think your goddaughter has the hots for Eric."  
"Sirius!"  
"It's true Belle, when her and Eric got off the train, she hugged him and all the way home, Eric was all she would talk about." Ron said and Sirius laughed. "You said you always wanted to be a Weasley." this time you laughed.


	16. Chapter 16

One morning you woke up and looked into the mirror, you've aged and then looked at Sirius, he still looked just as handsome when you first met him. "God I'm getting old."  
"No your not. Your still beautiful to me." you laughed, "Thanks babe. Go ahead and sleep in. I'm gonna go pick up Ariel." Sirius rolled over and looked at you, "Already? This will be her last Easter holiday than she'll be out of Hogwarts."  
"Yeah I know. I think Eric will meet her there too. I'll be back in two hours." you kissed him goodbye and left for Kings Cross. "Mom! Oh my god Mom!" Ariel ran up to you. "Where's Dad?"  
"Still at home, why?" she put up her left hand and there was a ring on her finger, "I'm engaged!" she screamed jumping up and down. "Ariel! When did he ask you?"  
"Last Hogsmeade trip! I wanted to suprise you in person!" you hugged her and cried. On the way home you told Ariel, "Did you know when I was your age, I always thought I was gonna be a Weasley."  
"What do you mean?" asked Ariel. "Me and George dated."  
"No way! Why didn't you marry him mother? He's great! How long and what happened. Why didn't you tell me before?" Areil asked. "One question at a time." you laughed. "ok. We started going out our sixth year and part of our seventh year. Then I met your father in the fire while he was looking for Harry."  
"So what happened?"  
"Well...Ariel don't judge me...I was seeing your father behind George's back. And one day I got caught and I chose Sirius." Ariel's jaw dropped. "I would never expect you to cheat on anyone...you don't look the type of person. You and George stayed friends?"  
"The best. He knew I was pregnant before your father did." Ariel was silent, "Well I guess everything works out for the best. If you didn't break up with George, I would've never met Eric. But did you ever regret it?"  
"What, if I should've stayed with George? From time to time when I first broke up with him. But I love my life now." Ariel smiled, "I'm glad you told me."  
"Me too." when you opened the door there was a loud, "SUPRISE!"  
"What is this?" you looked around. "It's a congradulations party for Eric and Ariel!" Sirius said hugging Ariel. "But Dad, how did you know about the engagement?"  
"I came to the house while Belle was away and asked Sirius for permission to marry you." Eric said. "And after I said yes to him, we planned this party." Sirius said. "Belle!" Ginny called. You walked over to her, "Oh my god! Your pregnant?" she laughed, "Yeah, my third one."  
"Congrats. Where are James and Albus?"  
"With the babysitter." Harry said. "Yeah and Rosie is with them." Ron said while he and Hermione walked up. You talked to them for a while until George walked up, "Isn't it weird that our kids are getting married and we're gonna be in-laws."  
"Yeah. On the way here I told Ariel about me and you. She was very surprised." George laughed. "Haha yeah I told him about two weeks ago. I showed him some pictures of us."  
"You didn't! I can't believe you still have them!" you laughed.  
"Yeah, well he said you were gorgeous and he can't believe how much you two look alike." Sirius walked up, "George, you have one good boy. Welcome to the family." he gave him a hug. "Welcome to the family also." George said hugging him back.


	17. Chapter 17

"Grandma! Grandma get up!" you opened your eyes and see your two grandkids Molly and Fred jumping on your bed. "Who let you two in?"  
"Grandpa told us to come and jump on the bed until you got up." Fred said. "Sounds like your grandfather. Ok out while I get dressed." when you walked down to the kitchen, Sirius had breakfast already. "What a way to wake up an old lady Sirius." he laughed, "Your only 50 years old. Oh and good morning to you too."  
"Grandma you still look good for 50." said Molly. "I would love to be your age again."  
"Ariel and Eric went out for the day and we have to watch the monsters." Sirius said winking. "HEY!" Molly and Fred said. "So what do you want to do today? Oh I know! How bout we go out to the park." you said. "Yeah, we'll go after breakfast." Sirius suggested. After breakfast you waved your wand and everything was packed. "Ok lets go!" you said grabbing the camera. Once you got there, you found a spot under a tree and upacked everything. "Come on Grandpa!" Molly and Fred yelled, "Why Grandpa?! Why not Grandma?" Sirius said. You laughed, "Because I'm gonna take pictures!" you said waving the camera. "Belle is that you?" you turn around and see Ginny and Hermione. Its been three months since you seen them. "Hey girls what up to?"  
"Just shoppin' around, how bout you?" Hermione said as Ginny and her sat on the blanket next to you. "Ariel and Eric left us with the kids." you said. "Hey Belle watch this! Hi Hermione, hi Ginny!" Sirius said on top of a swirly slide. "Oh where is my camera?" you said as Hermione and Ginny laughed.  
Sirius pushed himself off and swirled all the way down. As he got up, Fred slid down, he rammed Sirius who fell face onto the grass. "Oh Grandpa I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" he got up and laughed, "Yeah I'm fine, I'm just going to sit with Grandma." as he was coming over holding his back, you, Hermione, and Ginny were laughing hystarically. "Take it the old reflexes don't work like they used to." Ginny said. "Nope, not anymore. Belle can we eat? I'm starving." you laughed, "Ok. Girls stay and eat, I have plenty of food. Molly! Fred! Come and have lunch!" They raced over, "Hi Aunt Ginny. Hi Aunt Hermione." they said. Everyone ate and and talked for three hours. Around four o'clock they went home, about a half hour later, Ariel and Eric came to pick up the kids, "Mom thank you so much for watching them." Eric said. "Oh its no trouble, I have something for you guys." you gave Ariel the picture of Sirius and the slide. "Haha, that is so Dad. You have a double right?" Ariel asked. "Oh of course."  
"Well be better be off. Love you Mom and Dad." she said as you hugged her and Eric. "Bye Grandpa and Grandma." the kids said. When they left you and Sirius sat on the couch. You laid your head on his chest as he stroked your hair. "Looking back, I'm glad I stayed with you. We have great friends and a wonderful family." you said. "I'm glad too. We had an eventful life." he said. You leaned up and kissed him and you both fell asleep on the couch in front of the fire.


End file.
